Beloved
by leafysummers
Summary: Captured and brought to Malfoy Manor in the Dark Lord's hope of luring in Harry Potter, Hermione must convince Draco Malfoy to help her escape. No matter what your fate, you are her beloved.  Sixth Year Dramione and my very FIRST fanfic! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't come up with the Harry Potter series, so the credit for the characters, settings, and a few parts of the plot used in my story goes to the amazing woman known as J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, it's all mine. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Peace. Glorious, blissful, wonderful peace. This island paradise with its gentle breeze, luscious palm trees, soft sand, and lazy waves. It was like one of those ads one sees in travel magazines; advertising a cool tropical getaway from the busy world where time and money are everything. Except this tropical getaway was better than any that could exist on Earth, and quite literally too, for this paradise was one concocted by Hermione Granger's mind, and it was perhaps the one thing that kept her sane amongst her insane surroundings; her own, personal Heaven amidst a world that was Hell.

"Daydreaming are we?" a low, throaty chuckle broke Hermione out of her reverie.

She silently looked up at the cold, grey eyes that met her gaze in a hard, icy stare. The man's shoulder-length pale blonde hair fell about his face, which was hard with its clearly visible wrinkles and deep-set frown heightening the stately air that surrounded him. He was a man of fallen power and a hungry prowess that had no goal besides survival.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione greeted curtly, nodding her head and refusing to show any sign of fear, no matter how scared she really felt.

All her polite greeting met was a sneer, though, as the man's face twisted up in disgust at having been addressed by her, "I came to tell you Mudblood, that you have about a week before the Dark Lord will meet with you."

Hermione didn't flinch. "Thank you. Is there…anything else I must be aware of? Perhaps in preparation for meeting the Dark Lord?" she asked, looking at Lucius Malfoy straight in the eye as his face hardened even more before collapsing into a smug look.

"Only thing you need to prepare for Mudblood is meeting a very painful death. In the meantime, I trust that your accommodations are comfortable?" he asked, sweeping his right arm to indicate the cold, damp cell in which she was being kept prisoner.

With a sarcastic smile Hermione replied, "Oh yes, they are just fine. A few hours in this cell, and I already feel at home."

Lucius smirked, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Now what would a home be without a housewarming? I brought you a visitor."

He stepped aside to reveal a seemingly crazed woman with wild black hair looking as if it had been washed a few times in her life and never brushed at all. Her devilish smirk stretched wide as she brandished a pocketknife; her eyes glinting with the anticipated pain she hoped to inflict.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius said in a strangely polite manner, "I trust you have met my sister-in-law Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Ooooo Lucius you're too kind!" Bellatrix crowed as she pushed him further away and placed a sharp finger under Hermione's chin to force her eyes into meeting hers, "No need for formal introductions with this filth! We most certainly have met before. I remember her quite well from last year; saw her and the rest of Potter's pathetic crew when I killed that cousin of mine. You remember me don't you dearie?" Bellatrix crooned, pinching Hermione's cheek purposely hard enough that it left a bruise.

"How could I forget?" Hermione replied with a sickly sweet smile, flinching slightly from the pain, "That day marked me and one of my best friends for life."

A loud, shrieking cackle broke out of the black-haired woman; as if the memory was one of the best she had ever experienced. As quick as a her laugh began, though, it ended, and any sign of her pleasure disappeared as she pressed her face against the cell, causing Hermione to step as far away as possible, and grabbed the bars, shaking them violently as she cried out,

"Filthy little Mudblood! Lucius, let me in, let me in! She's here to lure in that blasted boy isn't she? Let me get my hands on that scum so that Potter hears what _fun_ his dear little friend is having at our house! Oh you'll love this Mudblood; you'll love what I have in store for you! Or perhaps…I'll love it more! Hahahahaha!"

Lucius jerked her back from the cell, pulling her close to him, and whispered furiously into her ear something Hermione couldn't make out. Bellatrix's face visibly saddened as she crossed her arms and pouted, but didn't argue with whatever she had been told. Instead, she just glared as Lucius, turned to Hermione with a feral grin as if to say "next time," and nearly skipped up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

After hearing the thud of the entrance door shutting, Lucius turned back to Hermione with a blank face and said monotonously, "Your food will be brought down once a day by my son. You'll only be allowed one bathroom break, so it is my suggestion you use it wisely. If you haven't figured it out already, escape from here is impossible. Not only do we have guards securing the dungeon, but we have placed some outside to secure the manor as well. I assume you already know, but apparating isn't an option either. I have wards set up around my house Mudblood, nobody gets in or out without my knowledge. If you truly are as smart as they say you are, you'll do what's best for you, and right now, that's staying quiet and doing as you are told. Any questions?"

Hermione silently glared at the man before her. She was shaking with anger, but kept it in check and slowly shook her head in a "no." Like he said, it was in her best interest not to lash out right now. She was in a very perilous position at the mercy of some of the worst criminals in the Wizarding World, and if she didn't control her fiery temper, she could forget escape; she would be dead before she even planned one out.

"Good," Lucius stated simply, and turned around to look at the boy who had been hiding quietly in the shadows the entire time as he witnessed his father and aunt confront his classmate, "Come Draco."

With that he elegantly walked up the stairs, cane in hand and robes flowing about him, making him seem more imperious than ever. His son followed, but before he went up, he glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She stared back at him, as if waiting to see what he would do. Draco turned away silently, betraying no emotion, and climbed slowly up the stairs, shutting the door behind him with an echoing thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! I'm proud to say this is my very first fanfiction for ANY fandom! I'm a late Potterhead; avoiding the series until literally last July when I got HOOKED. I mean, I watched the movies since like 1****st**** grade, but I hadn't read the books and naturally any fanfiction. All credit for getting me so obsessed with Dramiones goes to my good friend and cousin, thunder2010. Shout out to my friend DominoTyler as well; I was inspired for this story while texting her haha! Many of you have probably noticed my reviews in some of these other wonderful stories, and I hope you will leave a review in my own! Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. I will be updating, hopefully, every Saturday (including this one!) afternoon; so check between 3-5pm ET. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only place where I own Harry Potter is in my dreams, so credit for characters, places, etc. etc. goes to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Severus, I hope you understand this doesn't change anything," said a gentle voice.

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he watched a clearly stricken man pace in front of him. The old wizard was well-respected in his world; both for his wisdom and calm demeanor, and it wasn't hard to see why. Very few people would have taken it so well if they were told they were to be killed in a few months' time.

"Do you not understand, Sir, what this means?" sneered the pacing man as he came to a halt in front of Dumbledore's desk and slammed his palms down, "Either I die, you die, or we all die."

Severus Snape was a very complex man; he cast an overbearing persona with his harsh face and dark features, but even though Hogwarts students cowered before their Defense against the Dark Arts professor, few people knew the real man behind that sneer. Dumbledore was one of those few people.

"Severus, I believe we both know that I understand completely the implications of Mr. Malfoy's task," Dumbledore replied coolly, "I trust you to take care of Mr. Malfoy, and help him to accomplish it."

Snape rose slowly, straightening himself and bringing his hands back to his side. His face looked pale, and he felt his shoulders weight down with the responsibility he knew he carried, both to Dumbledore and Lily Potter's son. Harry Potter was a strange one, in his opinion. That boy annoyed him to no end, yet for reasons he couldn't explain, though he had a fairly good idea why, he loved Harry as if the boy were his own son.

He turned around and moved to exit the office, but before he did, he mumbled quietly, so that Dumbledore could just hear, "I made the unbreakable vow. I have sworn with my life to protect Draco. I will help him Professor, and when the time comes," Snape turned his head to look at Dumbledore, "I will perform the curse in his place." With that he walked out, leaving the old wizard to reflect on the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Have you begun then?" Snape looked at the young blonde sitting in front of him. The two were in his dungeon office discussing the inevitable task they knew that was to be carried out.<p>

Draco had arrived that morning to Hogwarts via a portkey in Malfoy Manor that landed you near the Shrieking Shack. He had easily snuck back into the castle, having done it numerous times. It was now evening, and the blonde was in a rather uncomfortable chair in his mentor's office, staring at his shoes so that he didn't have to meet the stern eyes boring into the top of his head. Draco trusted very few people in his life, and Snape was one of them. His parents had always told him to go to the Slytherin if he ever needed anything, and right now, Draco needed advice. More than advice, Draco needed help, and although he didn't know of the vow that had been made, Draco need out: out of this task, out of the Dark Lord's grasp, and out of this life that had been thrust upon him. But for now, it was just advice.

"Yes," he began slowly, "I've been in the Room of Requirement a few times, but the cabinet…I…I just don't know Professor. I don't know how I will fix it." He glanced up at Snape, and quickly looked back down.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Snape clipped each name, "I certainly hope you don't take that as a reason to stop trying," he lowered his voice, and whispered furiously, "Your family is counting on you Mr. Malfoy to not fail, and your parents are counting on me to see to it that you don't. We both know perfectly well what will happen if you do, unless…we must clarify that again?"

"No Sir," Draco muttered quietly, then said, remembering the events of the night before, "Do you know Sir, who has been brought to the Manor?"

Snape's eyebrows flew up. It couldn't be could it? He had noticed that the annoying, know-it-all Gryffindor hadn't been present in his class today, but he had figured she was probably just sick. Clearly the others in her house hadn't realized it yet either, or else the school would've been in an uproar.

"I don't suppose Mr. Malfoy that you are referring to Ms. Granger?" he drawled, face emotionless.

If Draco was surprised that his professor knew about Hermione's capture, he didn't show it as he simply nodded and said, "Greyback kidnapped her yesterday while everyone was out at Hogsmeade. He brought her to the manor fairly beaten up, and now she is being kept prisoner. The Dark Lord wishes to use her to lure in Potter. He says Potter will come running once he realizes his best friend is missing, and he'll probably bring Weasley too; an easy way to kill them all, according to him."

"Indeed," was all Snape said as he looked away from Draco.

If the Granger girl was being held at Malfoy Manor, and if the Dark Lord did indeed intend to use her as bait for Potter, this could mean disaster before it was even supposed to start. No Harry Potter meant no way to defeat the Dark Lord. Stupid, stupid girl! How stupid could she be to let herself get caught like that? He couldn't care less about the Gryffindor witch though; his job was simply to ensure Potter lived long enough to defeat the Dark Lord, and right now, the girl was making his job unnecessarily more difficult than it already was.

Draco meanwhile couldn't take his mind off the fact that a Hogwarts student was currently locked up in his house. He didn't like the Mudblood know-it-all one bit; she was bossy as hell, and acted as if her friends couldn't survive without her. _Probably wouldn't_, Draco thought with a sneer. She was clever, he gave her that, but her attitude was dreadfully annoying, and he had wished on numerous occasions that she would do the world a favor and just die. He believed in his family's values strongly, and despised her for being a muggleborn, but now that she was actually being held prisoner in the manor's dungeons…he felt uncomfortable.

"May I be excused Professor? That is, if there is nothing else you wish to say to me," Draco asked politely, moving to get up, but hesitating as he didn't wish to anger the one ally he had left.

"Yes, yes, go on Draco. Good night," Snape dismissed him, his back still turned away from the young Slytherin as he contemplated the situation now before him.

"Good night then Professor," Draco replied equally as emotionless as he shut the door behind him and walked back to his dormitory.

Draco didn't get any rest that night as he was haunted by sleepless dreams of what fate had in store for him. He couldn't help but reflect how unlucky he was to be in such a position; everything seemed to be against him, and he didn't know what to do. Little did he know that there was a girl curled up in the corner of her cell in his manor thinking the very same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited (that's not a word btw, haha!) my story! It really means A LOT! 3**

**Second, I hope you guys liked how I switched over to show what's going on at Hogwarts while Hermione is locked up. If you haven't realized yet, this story will be a Dramione with a lot of action/drama as well, so it isn't all romance. These first 3 chapters are really just an intro, after that I'll make chapters longer and add in more action, drama, detail, and Dramione. ;) I'll do my best to stick to canon, but I may have to twist some things around and add stuff in to move the plot where I want it to go. Remember updates every Saturday afternoon! And I swear that if you review, I will seriously love you forever, haha! ;) And no excuses, because I don't have anonymous reviews disabled! Though I would prefer you review with an account so I can reply.**

**Also, please indicate in your review if you want me to do Dramione fic suggestions. Every update, I'll do a "fic of the week" type thing that includes one of my favorite Dramiones that you may want to read for your entertainment. I've seen authors who do that in other fandoms, and I thought, why not? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The rumble and tussle of the Great Hall in the morning was always a great way to wake up for Harry Potter. He enjoyed seeing his friends chattering away about quidditch or gossiping with eager eyes about a professor or a couple. The aroma of freshly baked bread, sizzling bacon and eggs, and warm waffles always had a way of lifting his spirits. It was a good way to remember that life goes on no matter how many problems the world had; at breakfast, he could always count on Ron to be gorging away mouthfuls and Hermione to be giving him reprimanding looks over whatever book she decided to read that day.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted him as he walked over to the Gryffindor table with Lavender latched onto his arm, looking up at him with gushing eyes.

"Hi Ron, hello Lavender," Harry smiled at the couple, gesturing for them to sit down across from him. Ron happily obliged, eyeing Harry's waffles, and pulled Lavender down with him.

Harry gave a tight smile as he saw Lavender reach up to whisper something in Ron's ear; it seemed that he was the only one privy to Hermione's not-so-little secret of having a crush on Ron. Practically the whole school could tell she had it bad for him, except Ron himself.

"So Ron, did you guys pass Hermione on the way down here?" Harry asked them. He had been wondering lately about where Hermione was. The last time he saw her was at Hogsmeade when she went off with Ginny somewhere. Yesterday, he had noticed that she wasn't there at breakfast, but he assumed she was in the library studying as she often did. When he didn't see her in Potions or Transfiguration, he was getting a little worried, but figured she must be sick, and that he'd pay her a visit the next day after breakfast.

"Hmmm? 'Mione?" Ron asked as he swallowed a mouthful of his pancakes, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, "Now that you mention it, where is 'Mione? Hey Lav, did you see her today in the dormitory?"

Lavender tilted her head in thought for a second or two before shaking her head in a no, "She's probably just sick Harry. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen her since Hogsmeade. But then again, that's probably because my Ronnikins here," she swept up to peck him on the cheek and grinned when he blushed, "is such a good distraction."

Harry cleared his throat so Ron wouldn't lean in to kiss Lavender back, "Maybe Ginny knows; she was the one who went with 'Mione to go look for quills after all," he saw Ginny walking towards them with a frown on her face, "Ginny have you—"

"Harry, do you have any idea where the bloody hell Hermione is?" Ginny screeched, frustration and anger mixing into her voice along with a growing twinge of worry, "I've looked everywhere," she dramatically swept her arm, "She left me at Hogsmeade because she said she wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack and have some time to think alone, so I said fine. I was so tired Sunday I fell asleep soon as Parvati and I got back, and was in such a rush the next morning, I didn't wait for her to come down for breakfast," Ginny looked like she was about to cry, and Harry pulled her down next to him to calm her, but she kept rambling on even faster, "I…I don't know where she is! Last night I figured she's just sick, so I'll leave early to go see her before breakfast, but, oh Harry!" she broke out in tears but continued, "I asked Madam Pomfrey and she said she hasn't seen Hermione, so I went and looked in the library—you know how she is—but she wasn't there either! So then I went back to the common room and checked there again, I went to her dorm and checked there again too…I even went to go see if she was in the boys' dorm! Harry, where is she?"

Harry patted her shoulder and let her cry on his, wanting to comfort her more, but couldn't as his mind whirled with the new information. _She isn't sick. She isn't sick! What does this mean then? Where could she be? I had better ask around, maybe a Ravenclaw saw her or something, and if they didn't…I'll go see Dumbledore._

"Shhhh Ginny, calm down. We'll find her," he comforted the crying red-head next to him. He looked across the table to see Ron's face dark with a deep-set frown as Lavender rubbed his shoulder to make him calmer, "Ron, let's ask around, I'm sure someone's seen her."

Harry and Ron walked up to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Lavender to console Ginny, "Padma, I don't suppose you've seen Hermione anywhere?"

She looked up at him from her conversation with Anthony Goldstein, she thought for a second, and frowned, "I know that she went with Parvati and Ginny to shop a bit at Hogsmeade, but other than that…no, I haven't seen her. Sorry Harry."

Harry just nodded, and pulled Ron down the table over to where he saw Luna chattering away animatedly with a group of 5th years, "But of course, nargles don't always—oh hi Harry; Ron!" She looked up happily at them, nodding slightly to each in greeting, as the two smiled sadly down at her.

"Luna, have you seen 'Mione anywhere?" Ron asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Hmmmm, I saw her at Hogsmeade, but otherwise…no. Sorry Ron," she said sadly, "Perhaps the nargles got her? Though I don't think she would do anything to provoke them."

"Thanks anyway Luna," Harry said absently, and was about to pull an increasingly-worried Ron away, when Luna spoke up again,

"Or perhaps Harry…perhaps you should ask Draco Malfoy. Have you seen him lately? I don't think I've ever seen him—or any Slytherin for that matter—seem so…sad."

Ron looked up at Luna as Harry turned away in contemplation. _Now that I think about it…Malfoy has seemed a bit shifty lately. Stupid ferret; he's probably up to something terrible. I don't care what 'Mione says; I just know it: Malfoy's a Death Eater._

"Thanks Luna," Harry turned to her gratefully and spotted Draco entering the Great Hall out of the corner of his eye, "We'll go talk to him."

Keeping the Slytherin in his sight at all time, Harry gestured for Ron to follow him as the two walked up to cut Draco off from his path to the Slytherin table. Wordlessly, the two just grabbed him and dragged him, despite his protests, out of the Great Hall.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Potter? Give me one good reason why I should hex you and that pathetic Weasel of yours into oblivion!" Draco spluttered indignantly as he brushed down his robes, glaring at the two Gryffindors in front of him with fury.

Ignoring his apparent anger, Harry looked him in the eye and said, "Where's Hermione?"

Draco's face paled for a split-second, before he pushed Ron away roughly and began walking back towards the Great Hall, muttering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry grabbed his arm and jerked him back furiously, "Answer the question Malfoy. Where is Hermione?"

This time Draco met Harry's eyes with blazing fury, and shoved him harshly to the ground, "Don't go around accusing people, Potter, if you don't know the truth. Wherever that stupid Mudblood is, I didn't have anything to do with her."

Harry looked up at Draco in anger, but some of it faded as he realized Draco was telling the truth. Something bad had happened to Hermione, of that much he was certain, but Draco wasn't lying about him not being involved in her disappearance.

"Leave him Ron," Harry pulled his friend back as Ron was about to launch at Draco for a fight, "He doesn't know."

As the two headed for Dumbledore's office, Draco waited for them to turn the corner before running for the Slytherin common room, breakfast forgotten. He pushed away two second-years that were leisurely walking in the dungeon hallway before muttering the common room password and running up the stairs to his dorm, slamming the door shut.

He sat on his bed ran his fingers through his hair. _They've noticed. What do I do now? At least I didn't lie to them. It's true what I said; I was nowhere near when Granger got kidnapped. But it's not long before they'll go to that old coot to complain about her disappearance. They're probably there right now! Whatever; I don't even care anymore. Let them find and rescue her…it'll be better for us all._

Draco looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost time for his first class. He sighed before he got up and walked back towards the common room and out the door, bag slung over his shoulder. _I wonder if she ate anything this morning…probably not. Father did say it was my job to bring her food down, and I'm not putting it past any of them to starve her if I'm not there. I'll go check on her tonight; see if she needs anything._

Resolution made, Draco walked into Charms class, taking his seat just as the bell rang to begin class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Firstly, thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! You guys seriously made my day! Second, thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story, and please review! Even if you decide not to put it on your alerts, please review and tell me why you didn't like it; I'm open to constructive criticism! I really do want to improve my writing.**

**Lastly, I hope you guys liked the longer chapter! I want all sides of this story covered, and now that the intro part is done, it's time we really get this plot moving. ;) Next chapter will be our first actual Dramione confrontation, so there's your first reason to put this on your alerts if you haven't and REVIEW! And I'm sorry I'm a few hours late in updating…especially to all of you readers from the other side of the Atlantic. It's probably too late for you to read this on Saturday…so sorry! Anyway, please review and keep a lookout next Saturday afternoon, hopefully I'll post on time. ;) By the way, I'm going ahead with my "fic of the week" idea so here is your first suggestion:**

**Fic of the Week: What the Room Requires by: Alydia Rackham. Personally, it's my most favorite Dramione of all time, and actually inspired me for parts of my plot as you will see later. It's a marvelous read, and I HIGHLY recommend it to all of you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! I only wish the characters, setting, etc. belonged to me. Alas, only J.K. Rowling can claim ownership for them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The cell echoed with the rumble of Hermione's stomach. It was now near the end of her third day at Malfoy Manor, and she had figured out three things. First of all, she needed food. Second, she needed to get out of here. And third, she needed to somehow let Ron and Harry know she was alright…for now.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked and got to her feet as a rat scurried across the far end of the cell, disappearing into a hole. Although she should have been used to them by now, Hermione still couldn't get over how big and nasty these rats were. Besides, for all she knew, one of them could be Wormtail spying on her.

Sighing, she sat back down, back pressed against the wall. It was cold, damp, and dark in here, and she was thankful she at least had a coat as pulled it tighter against her.

Hermione hadn't had any more visitors since Sunday night, and she was wondering if and when someone was going to bring her food. A cold sweat overcame her when she remembered what Lucius said and realized no one besides Draco would. _How will Malfoy bring me food? He's at school! He won't come back just to make sure the Mudblood is fed. That's what they're going to do! They're going to starve me! Doesn't Voldemort need me alive though, so Harry will want to come rescue me?_

"Ugh," Hermione groaned softly, both from pain and realization, "He'll come no matter what."

There were some qualities about Harry that Hermione found both endearing and dangerous at the same time. Her friend was loyal to the death. If for some reason she did starve, Harry would still come flying to Malfoy Manner, perhaps not to rescue her anymore, but to avenge her death.

At the thought of Harry and Ron, Hermione gave a slight hiccup, but withheld her tears. What were they doing right now? Even though they could be oblivious to what was happening sometimes, she was certain they had noticed her disappearance. She prayed they wouldn't act rashly. It would be of no use if in their rage they came stumbling to the manor; Voldemort would be waiting, and he would kill Harry in no time at all.

"You better not do anything stupid Harry," Hermione muttered, ignoring the pain that was clawing at her insides as her stomach growled again.

Hermione didn't know how much longer she could take this hunger. Although her family wasn't rich, they were still pretty well-off. Muggle dentists made a decent amount of money, and Hermione had never known a day's hunger. Two days without food, and she felt extremely weak. _At least I'm not being denied water._ In a way, she felt ashamed to be complaining; she had read about people who lived in poverty, but then she remembered she was being kept isolated, starved, and controlled by terrible people who wanted her dead, but for some reason were keeping her alive.

Between her musings, Hermione almost didn't notice the dungeon door groan open as a figure that made her both relieved and frightened walked in.

"Malfoy," Hermione nodded cautiously as she got up and came towards the front of the cell.

Draco stood a little distance from the cell door with a tray of food. His gray eyes seemed distant, and he refused to look straight at Hermione's face. Although he wasn't wearing his school robes, it was clear that he had just come from Hogwarts because of his sweater vest and Slytherin tie.

"Here," he grunted as he slid the tray through a slit in the door.

Hermione reached down to pick up the tray. Now that the food was closer to her, despite the dark, she could make out what it was: cold roast beef, a hard roll, and a green apple. It smelled lovely, although she figured anything edible smelled lovely when you hadn't eaten in two days.

"Thank you," Hermione looked back up at Draco, and seeing that he still wouldn't look at her, she shrugged and went to put the tray down against the wall, making sure there weren't any rat holes nearby, before walking back to him.

"Do you need anything else?" Draco muttered. It seemed incredibly awkward to him, to be standing in front of goody two-shoes Gryffindor Granger with her on one side of a cell in his mansion, and him on the other. He had often imagined seeing something bad happen to her, but never something like this. Never a near death-sentence in his own house because of his father and the people he associated with.

"Besides getting out of here, you mean?" Hermione snorted sarcastically, although there was a touch of humor to her voice that Draco caught.

"Yes," Draco replied monotonously, trying to remain stoic despite her little joke.

Hermione sighed, the boy in front of her was most likely the closest thing to a connection with her friends that she had right now, "How are they?" she asked quietly, looking away from him.

Draco finally looked up at her, "Potter and Weasley? They're fine, Granger."

Hermione simply nodded. She wanted to ask more about them, but she was grateful that Draco actually bothered answering her and didn't want to push. So instead she asked something else that was gnawing her curiosity, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

Draco's face hardened, "It's obvious isn't it? It's my job to keep you fed."

"No…you know what I mean," Hermione pointed to his uniform, "You came straight from school. I won't ask how, because you won't tell me, but why?"

"What makes you think I'd answer either question, Mudblood?" Draco sneered, "Let's get one thing straight: I'm here to bring your food and anything else necessary to keep you alive. I'll tell you how you're friends are doing, but don't expect anything else from me."

"I'm _not_ expecting anything else _ferret_," Hermione countered, annoyed that he was being rude all of a sudden, "I was just asking a question."

"Then stop asking questions!" he snapped, "For once in your life Granger, stop asking questions! Look," he calmed down, although his eyes still sparkled with anger, "If you want to stay alive, you're going to have to do as you're told. I'm probably the most merciful person you're going to meet around here, but if you open that mouth of yours in front of my father, aunt, or Merlin forbid, You-Know-Who, well…I warned you."

With that, Draco turned to head back up the stairs. It was getting late, and he had already spent more than enough time humoring Granger. Stupid Mudblood should have been happy he even bothered to come! Her life was literally in his hands, but while before that would have made him gleeful, now it just made him sick. He wouldn't show it to her though.

"You don't want me to die," Hermione observed quietly.

Draco stopped in front of the steps, and turned to look at her. His face was expressionless, and his voice betrayed no emotion when he said, "I don't like you Granger. I've hated you for as long as I've known you. I've wanted you dead on multiple occasions. But even I don't want this for you."

Hermione watched as Draco slowly climbed up the stairs and shut the door behind him. Silently, she walked back to the tray of food and sat down, picking up the apple to observe it. It had been a long time since she had tasted green apples; her mother enjoyed them, but Hermione seldom ever ate them when she was home. Now that she thought about it, Draco liked green apples too. While she never paid much attention to him at school, if she could help it, she realized there were few occasions that she had seen him without an apple. Sometimes he'd just be tossing one around in the hall; in class, there was usually one in the corner of his desk. _He put it there_ Hermione realized; the shiny apple just didn't fit with the rest of her drab meal.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up to notice the rat again.

It had come out having sniffed the food. No way was it Wormtail; this rat was too thin to be him. Smiling, she broke of a small piece of the roll and threw it over. The rat sniffed it cautiously before running off with the morsel back into its hole.

"You're not all bad, you know," Hermione whispered quietly. Whether she meant the rat or Draco, she herself wasn't sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all can yell at me now for posting this late again. BUT before you do, would it satiate you if you knew I was at this retirement home up until a few hours ago? ;) I'm in this club called HOSA at school (Health Occupations Students of America), and I was there to volunteer for a few hours; they're all SO nice! It's really worthwhile, you know?**

**Anyway, thank you SO much to all my lovely reviewers, those who put me on their alerts, and/or favorited! I really appreciate it, and I would love it so much more if you guys all reviewed! I know for a fact you all aren't; no way I'd have over 400 views with only 26 reviews, if not everyone was reviewing. But still, I hope you liked it! First Dramione confrontation! Yay! :D**

**Also, you probably have heard of the Stop Kony 2012 movement. I think it's lovely, you know, that so many people want to help these kids, but there are kids in other parts of the world too in similar situations. That in mind, I've started an organization called the Detroit Youth Injustice League. Not all of you are from Detroit, I know, but if you know someone, or even if you don't, please spread the word! We need more people, and it's for a good cause! **

**Fic of the Week: "Draco and Hermione" by: Lazaraz Amazing story that I KNOW you'll all love very much! It inspired me for my plot as well. Hopefully, you see how with the whole Hermione-trapped-in-Malfoy Manor plot. She's still updating it, and it's definitely my favorite non-complete fic out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is a genius for coming up with Harry Potter. I only wish I owned more than just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The large doors that were the dungeon entrance at Malfoy Manor opened to a long hallway littered every few steps with paintings of great Slytherin wizards. Walking through this hallway had always unnerved Draco since he was little. The stately suits of armor with their well-polished swords, the rich velvet carpet upon which he walked, and the tall potted palms his grandfather had imported from Egypt gave off an aura that always made Draco feel small and insignificant. The wizards in the paintings sneered down at him as he walked quickly down the hallway, muttering every foul thing he could think about Hermione so as to distract him from their glares.

Granger. Well she was piece of work! He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to come home just so he could bring down a tray of food to her. While he had slipped out of Hogwarts to go to the Shrieking Shack and come home briefly via portkey on quite a few occasions, it was still somewhat of a hassle ensuring that none of the professors or students noticed his absence. Usually he had Snape covering for him as he went off on "family business," but nobody knew he was gone right now, and he didn't wish to see what would happen if they found out.

Draco let out a small sigh of relief as he noticed the first set of oak doors that opened to another hallway, one that would lead him to the kitchens. He quietly pushed them open by an inch or so before quickly scanning the hall to make sure Wormtail, who was on guard duty tonight, was asleep. There he was; Draco could spy the bucktoothed Death Eater dozing off with his left check pressed against the wall as a streak of saliva ran down the corner of his mouth. Wormtail was snoring heavily enough that Draco was convinced he could run screaming down the hallway without waking the man up. Stepping through and shutting the doors behind him, Draco began heading for the kitchens, his gray eyes trained on Wormtail in case he woke up.

_Almost there, and then I can take the portkey and get out of here. I wonder when I should come back…probably in two days. _Draco snorted at his thoughts; wasn't it a few moments ago he was regretting having bothered to come? _It is troublesome to get here, but it's not like I can just let her starve. She's annoying, and I wish she wouldn't be so nosy, but I'd rather she dies a quick death than a long, painful one after starving, being tortured, and then cursed. _Draco let out a sigh; it was inevitable and he knew it. He remembered witnessing Professor Burbage's murder, and he had felt so shocked by the whole incident that it replayed in his nightmares for the next month. He could only imagine how long it would take him to recover from seeing a fellow student die. _Like I told her; she's annoying, and I do—did—want her to die, but not anymore. Not with this over her head. She may be a Mudblood, and a bloody annoying one at that, but even Granger doesn't deserve this fate._

Caught up in his thoughts, Draco barely noticed the kitchen door. He ran into it hard, and came crashing onto the floor as it flew open because of his weight. The door had made a loud bang as it hit the door stopper behind, and Draco quickly glanced back to see if Wormtail had woken up.

"Master Draco!" a voice called and Draco whirled his head to face the little house elf in front of him, "What is Little Master doing here? Master Draco should be at school or Master Malfoy will be very mad!"

"Shush Rosie! Listen, you can't let anyone know I was here alright? Father expects that I come home only on the weekends, and if he finds out, I'm in big trouble." Draco ordered, giving his favorite house elf a glare to emphasize his point, before he picked himself up.

"You most certainly are Draco," a cold voice said from the far door.

Draco froze as soon as he heard it; his face automatically arranging itself into an emotionless mask as he turned around, "Father."

* * *

><p>"He's mad Harry; absolutely mad!" Ron raged as he paced across their dorm room, face red and angry tears streaming down his face.<p>

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, elbows leaning on his knees as he considered the situation. It was hard staying calm, but he knew Hermione would have reprimanded him for being rash if she was here. Then again, he wouldn't be mulling over that morning's events if she was. He and Ron had gone to see Dumbledore, but all he said was to be patient and that he and the Order would do everything in their power to get her back.

"Patient!" Ron had spat, "I'm sorry sir, but there's no time for patience here."

"I understand you're very distraught over this Mr. Weasley, but taking action without a concrete plan will only lead to more trouble," Dumbledore had replied sadly, sympathy in his eyes for the young Gryffindor, "But for now, if you truly wish to help Ms. Granger, you will indeed be patient."

Ron had gone on a furious tirade after that as Dumbledore listened quietly to the frustrated redhead. Eventually Harry had to drag him out as Dumbledore called behind them that he would contact the Order right away and that they were excused from class for the day if they chose.

Harry let out a deep sigh and flopped onto his back, coming out of his thoughts. More than anything else, he wished he could at least find out if Hermione was alright. There was no use in arguing with Dumbledore; Harry respected the old wizard more than anyone else, and he knew Dumbledore was right in advising them to remain calm while the Order figured out how to save Hermione.

"We'll find her Ron, don't worry." Harry comforted, trying to keep the pain out of his own voice as a few silent tears slipped out, "We'll find her even if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Draco?" Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the door's shadow and Draco refused to flinch at the furious glare that was being sent his way.<p>

"You did say, Father, that it was my job to feed the Mudblood," was all Draco replied.

"I also said, Draco, that you were only to come home on Sundays!" Lucius thundered as he took an angry step towards his son.

Although on the inside he was terrified, Draco met his father's gaze blankly, "You're trying to starve her, aren't you?"

"Of course you stupid boy! Draco, you already know the only purpose she serves here is to lure in Potter. There's hardly any need to ensure she stays alive." Lucius bit out, trying to calm himself. It angered him that his son was playing dumb like this; he had already specified that Draco was to only visit on weekends so as to remain inconspicuous, and he knew his son was smart enough to figure out that meant by default they would be starving the Mudblood.

_Think fast Draco, you idiot, think fast!_ Draco berated himself as he tried to come up with an excuse for coming anyway.

"Father, wouldn't it be more likely for Potter to come here soon if he knew the Mudblood was alive? He'd come running in the hope of rescuing her; if she dies, then he'll still probably come, but only after planning out the best way to take revenge. Besides, I'm sure it would please the Dark Lord if he could—ahh—have some fun with her." Draco smirked, both at his own cleverness and to make his point.

Lucius glared at his son for a few moments before muttering something inaudible and turning to leave, "If you're up to it Draco, then keep her alive. Just don't turn to me if you get in trouble at school for sneaking off or with the Dark Lord because the portkey has been discovered."

Draco watched as his father walked out of the room in his imperiously graceful manner. For as long as he could remember, Draco had idolized Lucius Malfoy. He admired the cold grace of his father, and the way he could make other people cower simply with his gaze. While most trembled with fear at his father's feet, Draco trembled with love. It wasn't until he had reached the age of 11 or 12 that he slowly began realizing just what kind of a person his father was, and the love he had felt as a child began melting away. Nevertheless, the admiration remained, and Draco couldn't keep the envy out of his eyes as he saw his father walk out of the kitchen.

"Does Little Master want food before he leaves for Hogwarts?" Rosie asked, coming up to Draco and tugging on his sleeve. She had slipped out as soon as Lucius had entered, but now that he was gone, her nurturing instincts took over for the young man she helped raise.

"No Rosie. In fact, I don't think I'm going to go back just yet," Draco glanced at the ornamental clock hanging on the wall as he shook off the house elf, "I need to have a word with Granger."

That said, Draco took off back down the hall from which he came, not even caring when Wormtail jerked awake at his loud footsteps, and slamming the oak doors shut behind him before the Death Eater got a chance to ask why he was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! First of all, WOW! 38 reviews so far! Amazing you guys; you guys are absolutely AMAZING! :D A HUGE thank you to everyone who has subscribed to either me or my story, favorited, andor reviewed. I don't know what to say to express the gratitude I feel. **

**Second, I hope you guys like this chapter. Personally, I don't like it very much. :/ It seems kind of awkward to me, but I would REALLY like your input. So don't forget to review!**

**Lastly, HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Shout out to the Irish readers out there. Hope everyone's been feeling lucky haha! Also, in honor of March Madness, and my bracket predictions, I've decided that if Kentucky and North Carolina make it to the final I'm going to give you guys two chapters in one update. Should Michigan St. beat Kentucky, I'll give you a Friday update. **

**Fic of the Week: Choosing Sides by Wolf-lover-girl Awesome story guys! You all HAVE to read it! It's really well written, and in fact it's one of my friends that wrote it. Amazing story that will keep you hooked. It inspired me a little for my story as well.**

**Non-Dramione Fic of the Week: Ok guys! New addition that I'm doing via a suggestion by my good friend DominoTyler! Here I'll post fic suggestions for fics that are not Dramione or sometimes not even HP. This week's fic is The Rising of the First Dawn by music-is-the-magic. It's a Narnia fanfic about Digory and Polly, and I'm in love with it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, settings, etc. etc. belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione stood gazing at the vast ocean as she squished the sand between her toes. The sun beat down on her, but she didn't feel hot because of the cool breeze that wove its way through her hair and gently wisped past her skin. The sound of the waves rolling up the shoreline had a calming effect on her, and she lay down to watch the seagulls swoop down to catch a fish before soaring off again. She leaned against one of the large palm trees that surrounded her little beach. The trees rocked gently in the wind, and the entire scene looked so serene that Hermione wished it wasn't just a dream.

"But it is," she quietly whispered to herself as she slipped out of her peaceful trance back into the reality of her damp cell.

The now empty tray of food lay in a corner, far away from the end of the cell she had taken up. There were still extremely tiny morsels of the roast beef left, although she ate every bite she could, and of course the apple core, which she had thrown away, as it was useless to her. The rats had wasted no time in picking at her leftovers, and she was glad the food wasn't completely going to waste.

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened with a loud bang and the quick patter of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Hermione shot up from her seat, on guard and expecting the worst. Draco had stormed off a while back to return to Hogwarts, so the person now quickly approaching her was either her rescuer (which she _highly_ doubted) or a Death Eater. To her surprise, it _was_ a Death Eater, but not one she expected.

"Malfoy? Why are you back so soon?" she asked curiously, coming up to the front of the cell and gently gripping the bars so she could get a better look at him.

"I..." Draco began, frowning, "Honestly, I'm not sure…"

Upstairs, Draco's mind was a whirl. After his father had stormed off saying he could do whatever he wanted concerning Granger, he had decided there really was no point in going back to Hogwarts just yet. He wanted to go and talk to Granger again. Ask her questions to find some useful information about Potter was what he'd had in mind, but now that he was downstairs, he didn't really know what to ask.

"Did you forget what you were going to say?" she smirked, teasing him lightly.

Draco looked up at her, annoyed, his eyes glinting in the dark.

"Don't be ridiculous Granger," he snapped, "I have some questions to ask you."

"I see," Hermione stated before narrowing her eyes, "And what makes you think I'm going to answer them? You know, a certain prick once told me, 'Stop asking question!' I'm starting to think he should follow his own advice."

Draco growled in annoyance. "Look here Mudblood; I have every right to tell you whatever I want. You are a prisoner in MY house. If I don't want you to ask me questions, then you DON'T ask me questions. If I want to ask you a question, however, it means you bloody answer them."

"Last I checked, ferret," Hermione simpered, "This house belongs to that monster you call 'Father.' You are just as much a prisoner in this house as I am. Don't think I haven't noticed!"

Draco's face paled at her statement, his eyes hardening. He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Hermione ranted on, this time lowering her voice.

"You say you will tell me whatever you want, but tell me this Malfoy, how can you enforce that statement if you don't have the power to?"

Hermione's eyes bored into him, and it took all of Draco's willpower to keep on his unfazed expression. This girl was smart, no doubt there.

"I'd rather not have to torture answers out of you Granger. Either you answer me without the pain, or you answer me with it," was Draco's cool reply.

"Torture?" Hermione remarked sarcastically, "Malfoy, we both know you don't have the keys to my cell. You can't get in, and I can't get out."

The air tensed as Draco glared at her and she glared back. Finally, Draco sighed; there was no point in this. To an extent she was right, and he was done wasting his energy on her. If she wasn't going to answer to him, fine. He was near positive Bellatrix would be paying the Mudblood a visit tomorrow, and she most certainly DID have the keys to Granger's cell.

"Fine, Granger; just don't be crying the next time I visit you and you have scars from a play session with my aunt," was Draco's scathing reply. He turned around to head back upstairs.

"Malfoy," Hermione called, her face softening slightly.

Draco stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What…what do you want to know?" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been missing?" Remus asked, his face taut with worry.<p>

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered at the Burrow to discuss Hermione's situation. After Harry and Ron had come storming into his office, Dumbledore had wasted little time in contacting the Order members. Everyone was worried about the young Gryffindor, but considering the seriousness of her capture, the Order wanted to move cautiously to ensure the plan was near flawless.

"Sunday," Dumbledore replied calmly, "It seems that she was captured while the children were out at Hogsmeade."

"Why do they want her, though?" Molly Weasley cried from the end of the table. "She's just a girl! Those blasted Death Eaters won't know what hit 'em when I'm through with them…"

"Molly, are you serious?" Remus asked, looking at her incredulously before turning back to Dumbledore with sad eyes, "They're using her to lure in Harry, aren't they?"

Dumbledore nodded, "The Dark Lord wishes to hold her at Malfoy Manor in the hope that Mr. Potter comes to her rescue. First, we must ensure he and Mr. Weasley don't act rashly. Mr. Weasley especially seemed rather perturbed when he came into my office this morning. Second, we must figure out how to rescue Ms. Granger."

"We can't just stumble in, true; but Albus, we need to act fast," Tonks stated, standing up from her seat as she gazed around the table, "I wouldn't be surprised if they try to wheedle out information from Hermione about us or Harry. It is to their every advantage to do so, and they might as well, seeing as she can't escape."

"Hermione would never give anything away Tonks," Molly bit out at the metamorphmagus.

"Precisely my point, Molly," Tonks replied sadly, "It's because she won't give anything away that they will force it out of her. They aren't beyond torturing her, and it doesn't help that she's a muggleborn. My advice to the Order is we come up with a plan tonight. No matter if it isn't foolproof, it's more important we get her out of there while she's still alive."

"So what's this risky plan you propose?" Kingsley spoke up, his face showing its wariness as he stood up, "Bust in and get her out? Are you willing to risk dozens of lives in the hope of rescuing Ms. Granger? Friends, it's better we think this through. We all want to accomplish same goal, but there's no use if—"

"There's no use, Kingsley, if we all keep arguing like this," Remus interrupted, taking his wife's hand and pulling her back down as he gestured for the ex-auror to sit. "That goes for you, too, Dear. What we really need to do is come up with a plan that relies both on wit and luck."

Remus got up and walked to the window, gazing outside at the half-moon. It was a bright night with a cloudless sky, and the werewolf's face glowed silver when he turned around to face the Order.

"Our job is to fight the dark side, but we won't be able to do that if we fight amongst ourselves. Albus, with your permission, I'm dismissing this meeting." Remus looked around the table at each member before stopping on Dumbledore. "We should all brainstorm our own plan, and we will decide on one tomorrow night at Grimmauld Place."

"Very well Remus." Dumbledore stood up. "You're all dismissed for tonight, then. Think long and hard," he paused, looking between Tonks and Kingsley, who were glaring at each other. "Ms. Granger's life depends on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! So…uhhh…you can all yell at me now for not updating in…what has it been? Three weeks? Oops… I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry! I've been extremely busy with school, and I'm currently freaking out because my grades are getting messed up because of teachers who won't enter things into the computer and tests worth WAY too many points. In short, academia sucks for me right now. But no fear! I WILL get all A's at the end of the semester, and I WILL update this fic more regularly now.**

**In fact, Chapter 7 will be up later tonight, possibly tomorrow, and Chapter 8 will be up hopefully by Tuesday. Of course, Chapter 9 will be up on Saturday like it SHOULD be. Essentially I'm trying to make this up to you guys! I feel like a jerk for not updating in so long.**

**Now, thanks SOOOOO much to my good friend DominoTyler for being my beta here! She did an amazing job, didn't she? ;)**

**Don't forget to review guys! Reviews make my day and encourage me to update on time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: One day I will be rich and famous…I hope. Until then, and even then, Harry Potter characters, settings, and the major plot line will not belong to me. Ms. Rowling is the lucky woman who can claim any credit to that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Well," Draco smirked, turning around fully as he walked back towards Hermione, "That's more like it."

"Oh, stop it!" Hermione grumbled, her temper running thin. "Just ask whatever you need to and _leave_."

"Whatever you say Granger," he replied smugly, taking a seat on the cold floor in front of her cell. "First, I suppose I should ask if you even know why you are being kept prisoner here. Well, do you?" he prodded when she stared at him blankly.

"I have an idea," Hermione sighed, sitting down because it was obvious he wasn't leaving any time soon. "You could only be keeping me here for one of three reasons. Either A: You want me to feed you information about what the Order is up to; B: You are keeping me here to lure in Harry; or C: You only want me as a toy to mess with and torture because your twisted minds think muggleborns are beneath you. My guess is probably all three."

"Hold up, Granger." Draco's eyes had narrowed, "Why do you keep saying 'you' in a way that includes me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Hermione snapped. "You _are_ keeping me prisoner here, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Granger," Draco shrugged and shook his head. "It's just that I seem to remember a certain prick pointing out I wasn't trusted enough in my own home to be given the keys to your cell."

"Doesn't mean you don't have a choice in keeping me here, Malfoy," was Hermione's scathing retort. "Besides, you're the one who is asking me all these stupid questions right now."

"Listen to me carefully, Hermione." Draco had stood up, towering over her as he peered into her eyes through the cell bars, "Don't you dare judge a person by who they are associated with. My father is a Death Eater, my aunt is a Death Eater, my whole family believes in blood purity and hell, I do too."

Draco paused for a second to glare at her before frowning deeply and continuing. "My whole life I have been told who to believe in, what to do, where to go, when to ask questions, and why the pureblood ideology is the best out there. I have been brainwashed into acting and thinking the way I do. I may not be doing anything about your capture, but only because I have no reason to."

"Precisely my point Draco!" Hermione cried, leaping to her feet and switching to his first name as he had with her. "You're playing it out like you have had no control over your life and your decisions. Don't you realize few of us do? It's _because_ you don't have a reason to do something about helping me escape. It's _because_ you have been told what to do your whole life. You think you don't have a choice Draco, but you do."

"That made no sense at all, Mudblood," Draco seethed, annoyed that she was arguing with him. "People may not have complete control of their fate, but at least they have some level of control as to what will happen to them."

"Back to 'Mudblood' are we?" Hermione growled as she grabbed the front of his shirt through the bars. "Can't you last two minutes without calling me that? You obviously don't see your problem, Malfoy. You know what? You _have_ been brainwashed. You are so lost in your own thinking you don't even realize it when freedom looks you in the face."

Draco stared at her, taking in what she had just said while the back of his mind was reeling in shock at being grabbed by her like that. To both of their surprise, he didn't shake her hand off, but grabbed the cell bars on either side of her face, essentially drawing them closer.

"Does this mean you think _you_ are freedom Granger?" Draco whispered harshly. "Since you're so smart, how about you tell me. What _is _my problem Granger, hmm? You think I can't be good? If given the choice, no sane person would remain in this house. You were right when you called me a prisoner. I _am_ a prisoner in this house, just like you, except you know what else? The people I live with have made me a prisoner in my mind too. I'm trapped in a mindset I know is wrong, and because of that I don't have a choice."

Draco wrapped his left hand around her wrist and tried to tug himself out of her grasp, but she held tight and looked straight into his eyes as she whispered back, choosing her words carefully.

"Malfoy…I'm saying all this because I believe anyone can be good if they try. You may be a prisoner in this house like me, and you may be a prisoner in your own mind, but you can break free of all that. I won't say that you haven't been controlled and told what to do your whole life anymore," she smiled slightly, "mostly because you won't listen to me, but also because from now on your excuse won't apply." Hermione's smile disappeared and was replaced with a piercing look. "You said earlier that other people at least have some level of control over their lives. I'll give you a choice now Draco. If you truly believe you have never been given freedom, let me be your freedom now. Good people aren't born; they're made. Your surroundings have made you who you are, but if you choose to help me now, you don't have to go back to any of this. Draco…do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You want me to help you to escape…don't you?" Draco breathed, his mind whirling at what she had just suggested. "You're saying if I help you escape…you'll help me get out of their control."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, cupping his face roughly with her hands, excited that she was finally getting through to him. "Nobody will lose out Draco. You help me and I'll help you. What do you say?"

Draco stepped back, wrenching himself out of her hold and bringing his hands back to his sides. He looked at the ground, contemplating the offer Hermione just made. Even he couldn't deny that this was something entirely up to him. _Just do it Draco. Like she said…what do you have to lose? Everything. Who the hell am I kidding? I can help her and she may help me, but what of it? This is my family, and no matter what, I'm stuck with them. Her goody-goody friends won't allow me anywhere near her, no matter what she promises now. Best tell her now to forget it. She's just trying to get out of here. Leave now, Draco. _He slowly brought his gaze up to her. Her curly brown hair was messy and looked dirty because of the cell, there were a few scars and bruises staining her pale face, and her coat was wrapped around her tightly as her brown eyes stared fixedly at him, flashing slightly with hope.

"Hermione…I," he began slowly as she pressed her face to the cell to catch every word. "I'll think about it. Next time you see me Granger," his eyes bored into hers, trying to figure out what she was thinking, "you'll have my answer. Good night."

"Good night Malfoy," Hermione called as he starting walking towards the stairs, "Day after tomorrow is your next visit, correct?"

Draco paused halfway there and turned around to give her a curt nod, "Correct. Until then." He gave a mock salute and smirked when she rolled her eyes.

Hermione listened as he climbed the dungeon stairs and shut the doors behind him. She sighed as she sat back down against the wall and shut her eyes. For the first time since she had arrived at Malfoy Manor, Hermione went to sleep with the hope of escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See guys! I told you I'd update today! I'll update with Chapter 8 tomorrow as well. After that, it will go back to Saturday updates. I might slow down during the first two weeks of May because of this HUGE dance recital I have and AP Exams, but otherwise, we're set! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! We are now halfway through Part 1 of what I plan to make a 3 part story! I'm so, so, so, sooooo excited about all of this guys! I really appreciate all the lovely reviews I have been getting, and thanks to all my readers who favorited or put me/my story on their alerts! You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks again to my **AMAZING** beta DominoTyler! Yeah guys…be jealous your betas aren't that cool. :P hahaha! But seriously, it's nice to know someone else can catch your mistakes.**

**I'll put up the "fics of the week" tomorrow! **

**Please review/alert/favorite! Or even better…do ALL THREE! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It's been three months since I updated, and sadly I STILL don't own Harry Potter. Only Ms. Rowling can claim that. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Class dismissed," Snape thundered from his desk as the sixth year students filed out somewhat neatly from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

It had been a rather boring session today as Snape gave a lecture, and many of the Gryffindors had spent the hour quietly passing notes under their desks. The Slytherins didn't even bother to hide their classroom antics until Snape angrily snatched up a love note meant for Daphne Greengrass and read it to the class, much to everyone's amusement.

Draco had absently thrown his book bag over his shoulder and was about to exit the room, flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, when Snape narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"If you will, Mr. Malfoy, a word," the professor called, standing up from his desk with an obvious frown on his face.

Draco froze in place as he turned around to glance at the Slytherin Head of House.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Pansy whispered, looking at Snape uneasily.

"No," Draco whispered back, shooing them out as his eyes went hard. "This may take a while."

Once his friends had disappeared into the hall, Draco turned back to Snape, his gaze cold and his face giving away nothing of the previous night.

"Come here," Snape beckoned, gesturing for the Slytherin to take a seat in front of him.

Draco walked slowly to the carved mahogany desk, his eyes never wavering from the teacher's gaze. He sat down carefully in the cushioned chair, a million thoughts swirling around in his head as he tried to discern what Snape wanted, although he had a good idea.

"Professor, I…." Draco began, before Snape interrupted.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Mr. Malfoy. What happened last night was a very foolish mistake on your part," he berated, eyes furious. "Draco, what were you _thinking_? Do you have any idea what the implications of offering to keep Ms. Granger alive are?"

"Of course I do," Draco bit out, trying to suppress his anger. "But I don't need you to be telling me how incompetent I am as well, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you think that is what I'm doing right now, you are greatly mistaken," Snape sneered, before leaning in close and whispering furiously, "Have you forgotten the Dark Lord's task Draco? What progress have you made on that cabinet? This girl will be a distraction! Do you not see that?"

"My task is going fine, if that is what you're concerned about," Draco replied, annoyance etched on his face. "Look Professor, I'm trying to do my best. What more do you want from me? You know I'm not like them. I don't care if I hate her and her friends; I can't just watch them kill her. I know you don't want me to just watch them kill her, either."

Snape sighed; the boy before him clearly did not understand. When he received an owl in the morning from Lucius Malfoy, Snape's first guess was that the Death Eater wanted to arrange another meeting with his son to see how he was progressing with the Dark Lord's task. To his surprise, the letter was an angry ramble about how "My idiot of a son has just offered to protect the Mudblood. If for any reason this interferes with his task, I'll kill her myself."

"Mr. Malfoy, when you realize that not everything you do has its intended consequences, we shall talk again," Snape dismissed. "Until then, don't forget that in your family…in the Dark Lord's ranks…your best is never enough."

"Professor, is there something you aren't telling me?" Draco asked as he got up, his eyes narrowing.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is a lot I don't tell you," Snape replied, dryly. "Believe me when I say it is for your own good."

"But, sir," Draco hesitated, gauging on whether or not he should tell him about Hermione's offer. "Do you not agree that what they are doing is wrong? If…if there was some way to help Granger escape, would you help me?"

Snape's eyes widened, but he kept his composure. Was Draco _trying_ to get himself killed? He had obviously been talking to the Gryffindor witch. But as he thought of a taut reply, Snape found himself asking the same question. _She's probably the only hope Potter has right now. The Order is already trying to break her out though, so what sense is there in Draco helping? What sense is there in me helping?_ Snape glanced at the blonde in front of him, who stared back calmly, a questioning look on his face. _She may be of help though. If Draco has gotten close enough to Granger that he is even considering helping her, then perhaps she will help him get away from the Dark Lord._ Snape sighed, suddenly feeling a heavy weight settle on his shoulders.

"Draco, sit down." Snape waved for him to take a seat again as he took his own, his face showing his weariness. "Tell me what you're thinking. I will not guarantee you anything because what you are suggesting is very dangerous, but," a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "it's not like we haven't dealt with danger before."

* * *

><p>"You know," Hermione mused to the rat that had become her daily visitor now, "I'm starting to get used to this place."<p>

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK! _The rat looked up at her curiously. Almost sympathetically, in Hermione's opinion.

"No," Hermione sighed, mumbling to herself, "It isn't a good thing."

It had been five days since her capture now, and although Hermione was certain the Order and Harry were planning a way to help her escape, she couldn't help but feel her mood dim. She had neither seen nor heard any other prisoners in her area of the dungeon, so as far she knew, she was alone, and the only human company she had access to in her week so far was Malfoy. _Not that I want anyone else from this terrible household to come talk to me_. If Malfoy was bad, then his family was positively evil.

She missed having breakfast in the Great Hall with her friends, reading about various charms and potions in the library, even sitting through Defense against the Dark Arts while Snape made snide comments about her and the other Gryffindors.

"You know little rat, sometimes when I'm alone, I like to imagine I'm somewhere peaceful and calm." She glanced at her friend, who was nibbling on a stale cracker she couldn't eat. "I always wanted to vacation on a lone island. A place in the middle of an ocean where there was no contact with anyone else and it was only me and nature."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. In the distance, she could hear the water dripping in her cell become the sound of gentle waves crashing against a sandy beach. The light draft that seemed to constantly pass through the dungeon became a light breeze that made her hair dance. Her eyes flickered open when she heard the rat squeak and scurry into his hole.

"You know, little rat," Hermione whispered, feeling a small tear fall down the side of her cheek, "it's when I'm alone that I realize there's no place like home."

"Well isn't that _cute_?" a voice cackled from the door of her cell.

Hermione whipped around and took a sharp breath as she faced her visitor. A frazzled woman stared at her with a mad grin stretched across her face. She was twirling a ring of keys casually as she tauntingly flicked them between the bars before pulling them back quickly.

Standing up slowly, but proudly, Hermione stared back at the woman without a trace of fear, "What do you want, Bellatrix?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not even going to make up excuses for not updating because they will all be invalid because I'm two weeks into summer vacation now. I'm SO sorry guys! I guess it's really about managing my time, and I'm still trying to learn to do that. So in May was our IASA show! Our dance was amazing and everyone loved it! Then of course came AP exams, which by the way, did you guys get your results yet? I'm scared to death for AP Econ. :O Last came a string of parties and then finals. Now it's grad party season! Congrats Class of 2012! <strong>

**Anyway, I will be busy this summer because I'm volunteering at a hospital, ACT prep, and then of course Ramadan is coming up (yes, I'm Muslim ). However my faithful readers, I will do my best to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and won't give up on me, because I won't give up on you. 3**

**Finally, thank you DominoTyler for being the best beta ever! I always feel more confident on posting these chapters after you check them over haha.**

**Fic of the Week: Footnotes by kateofallpeople  
>I love this story guys! It sort of plays on <strong>_**Pride and Prejudice**_** and it involves a series of letters between Draco and Hermione as they fall in love. It's very unique, and I highly recommend you read it!  
><strong>

**Non-Dramione Fic of the Week: Korrabook by paper walls  
>FUNNIEST STORY EVER! If you like Legend of Korra, you guys HAVE to read this! I can't go through one chapter without dying from laughter. LoK+Facebook=HILARITY.<strong>


End file.
